


Something was bound to go right sometime today

by Skoll



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Copilots being bros, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, testing out Raleigh and Mako's voices for future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skoll/pseuds/Skoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh has no idea what life is going to be like, now that he and Mako have saved the world.  Fortunately, at least he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something was bound to go right sometime today

**Author's Note:**

> So I just saw Pacific Rim, and came back wanting people to somehow have already written epic fics about Raleigh and Mako just hanging out and being affectionate bros. Since those fics didn't exist, I wrote one instead. I'm testing out the characters' voices here, so even though it's short, concrit would be appreciated. I have the strange feeling I'll be writing these two again in the future.
> 
> The title for this is a line from the song 'The Lightning Strike', by Snow Patrol. The song in general seemed to fit this movie really well.
> 
> Enjoy.

Thing is, Yancy was always the man with the plan. Raleigh's never been the type for that, for thinking far enough ahead to plan out more than a few days at a time. Raleigh takes things one day at a time; Raleigh reacts. It's what he does best, and it's part of what made him a good Jaegar pilot.

So when the helicopters come and fish him out of the ocean, Raleigh doesn't know what he's going back to. Celebrations, obviously—they saved the world, that doesn't happen every day—and probably fame, but what good does that do him? Raleigh doesn't know where he wants to live, if he even wants to settle down or if he just wants to see the world, now that he knows the world'll last long enough to see. He doesn't know what he's going to do now that the Jaegars are gone, he doesn't even know what he's good at besides fighting and building unnecessary walls. Raleigh sits in the helicopter, amidst congratulations coming over the comms and from the crew of the 'copter, and realizes that he's got no clue what the world will be like when he wakes up tomorrow.

“Hey, Mako,” he says, and she looks up from where she's sitting, two feet away. It's always weird, coming out of the Drift and suddenly being two people in two bodies again—weirder, after a mission like that. Two feet between them right now feel like miles, and so Raleigh slings an arm out and settles it over her shoulders companionably. “What do we do after that, huh?”

Mako shifts, moving closer and settling into the curve of his body. It feels good, being close like this. He looks down at Mako, and watches her think, face shifting minutely as she considers. After a moment she says, quietly, “I do not know.” She tilts her head to look up at him, meets his eyes, and says, “We'll think of something.”

Raleigh didn't realize he said 'we' until Mako says it back—it was almost automatic, including Mako. Probably it's too soon for Mako to be this much a part of his life; normal people don't do this, don't suddenly have their worlds revolve around people they've known for less than a week.

But Mako's smiling, this small, genuine smile, so maybe it isn't too soon after all. They're copilots, and they just saved the world together. Maybe normal wasn't ever meant for them.

“Yeah,” Raleigh says, and presses his cheek into her hair, smiling. “I guess we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far and enjoyed, I'd love to hear from you, either here or at my tumblr: http://skollwolf.tumblr.com/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Something was bound to go right sometime today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898300) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)




End file.
